


Christmas Angela

by Gingerfloss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Merry christmas to you all!, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, all of the sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: Angela really doesn't like Christmas, but nor does Moira...[Shameless PWP!]





	Christmas Angela

**Author's Note:**

> [Soo I couldn't resist some PWP! Merry christmas to all of my amazing readers! Thankyou all for your support and encouragement]

Angela Ziegler was fed up, and frustrated, the two emotions had never been a good mixture within the swiss woman. Without a second though she had abandoned the scientists christmas eve party a few minutes after midnight, summoned a taxi and wound up on the doorstep of her former friend (and lovers) home. She had been desperately trying to wean herself off the others affection, Moira was a dangerous woman to be around, especially after she had once again almost been caught doing something she shouldn’t. The doctor had promised that this would be the end of their affair, and had even found a date for the evening.

 

By the time they had arrived at the party however, her new interest had disappeared into the crowd and not returned. Nobody else had even noticed that she was there no matter how many attempts she had made to strike up a conversation, and nobody had tried to stop her when she left. 

 

If she was honest, Angela had agreed to the party invite in the hopes that she would find someone to spend the night with. She had hated christmas day ever since she was a teenager, having no family to share the day with had made it long and boring. Usually she would just spend it in the lab, busying herself with research in the company of her cat, Bandage. But this year was supposed to be different. She had even pulled out a dress and designer underwear for the occasion.

 

Taking the steps to the front door three at a time, Angela rapped on it, taking a second to correct the corseted top of her gown, and try to manage a smile. The occupant hadn’t even realise what time it was until the knock had roused her from her tasks. Moira had been busy in her own home lab, inhaling mugs of coffee as she watched the mixtures take shape in front of her eyes. Despite her catholic upbringing, she had very little interest in Christmas beyond getting drunk and eating until she dozed off on the couch. 

 

A second round of knocking encouraged her to move, grabbing a rag from the sideboard to wipe her hands clean before tugging the door open. The blonde looked more like an angel than usual, standing on the snowy porch in well fitting green silk, every curve of her upper body accentuated by the corset. Moira almost felt uncomfortable in the same shirt and jeans combination she had been wearing for the last four days, her hair loose and starting to spring into its natural curls, the reading glasses she hated so much perched on her nose.

 

Ange-” Her words were engulfed by a kiss as the younger swept through the doorway and grabbed her by the tie, using it to yank Moira down to her level. The kiss was pure fire, tongue teeth and lips battling for dominance as Angela’s free hand grabbed for her elders heat, groping hungrily. She had tried not to think about the Irish Woman, tried to not have fantasies about her hands and her tongue and her mouth all over her during the long winter nights, and desperately tried to resist slipping a hand her panties.

 

Without a care she pushed the other backwards, kicking the door closed as she finally pulled away for a second, smirking at the glazed over, confused look on the older woman face: “ _ Yes _ ?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again.” 

 

Angela almost laughed as she rubbed her hand up between the olders legs again, grinding hard against her crotch: “Your body doesn’t seem  _ that _ disappointed.”

 

Moira cocked an eyebrow in surprise, gazing at her fellow doctor for a moment: “Angel. I’d have to be an  _ idiot _ not to think you’re fucking gorgeous in that dress.”

 

“Well you’re certainly  **not** an idiot, are you Doctor?” She grinned as she closed the gap between their lipstick stained mouths, grabbing the oldests wrists and pressing her hands to her breasts. The redhead accepted her invitation with glee, instantly starting massage the mounds of flesh through her dress. Her teasing brought a whisper of longing to the blonde as she was turned around her her lover's arms and pressed against the hallway table over which was hung a mirror. Angelas cheeks flushed at the sight of her own reflection, her beautiful composure shattered by carnal instincts.

 

The irish woman was making short work of the complicated lacing on her gown, the same dexterity she applied in her work unpicking knots and strings as she pressed kisses to every inch of bare skin she uncovered. The feeling of her mouth mouth on her back pulled another noise of longing from the Angel, and a smile from her lover. Once the dress was defeated the redhead lent up to lean over Angela shoulder, making eye contact in the glass as she slipped the dress off.

 

“I never imagined you’d be the kind to like it from behind, or does your ego enjoy staring at itself in the mirror?”

 

“Shut up.” The younger doctor complained, rocking her hips backwards into the others, trying to encourage her to do something. 

 

With one quick movement the strip of purple silk around Moiras neck vanished, and was re-tied over Angelas mouth, halting her complaints before they could begin. The fabric covering the whimpers of need she made as the irish woman cupped a hand over each breast as started to tease, pulling at her nipples as she massaged every millimeter. Leaning in, the older woman pressed her mouth against the blondes shoulder, decorating it in bruising lovebites as she thrust their hips together.

 

The heat inside the blondes body was already starting to soar, her nerves on edge as her cheeks darkened, her eyes wide and hungry. Moira’s lips were still preoccupied as her hands began to wonder, stroking the soft curve of her stomach as she traced downwards just far enough to slip into her panties, brushing one long finger over the  fluff guarding her entrance. Angelas hips jerked backwards, kicking the dress aside as she spread her legs just a little, desperate to encourage her lover.

 

“My dear Angela,” The redhead smirked as she tipped her head just enough to whisper in her ear: “You’re filthy, I can smell you from here.  Have you been thinking about me still?”

 

An involuntary jerk of her hips was all the reply Moira wanted, a throaty chuckle escaping as she nipped at her earlobe: “You've been doing more than just  _ think _ about me, huh? How many times have your pretty little fingers been between your legs? How many hours have you spent with your toys between these thighs?”

 

The blonde tried to whine through her gag, feeling the pressure already beginning to spill down her legs.  Everything the older said was true, she had spent more time than she would ever confess thinking of her, daydreaming about a moment like this.

 

Moira finally slipped a finger between Angela's sodden folds, not bothering to suppress her gasp of pleasure at the feeling, her own hips rocked against the younger womans ass, grinding into her as she teased. The blondes entire body was on fire, her nerves on edge as she spread her legs wide, thrusting back hard against her lover, hungry for the friction between their bodies.

 

Scientifically, Doctor O’Deorain knew exactly how to make a woman Orgasm without any effort, but with the blonde it was different. It had always been different. She likes watching the way Angela bucked and thrusted underneath her, the way it was so easy to manipulate her when she couldn't think logically enough to protest.

 

Her prey couldn't control herself for a second longer, her climax broke as she slammed her hips down against the intruding fingers. Angela couldn't stop herself from gazing at her own reflection as she came undone, her eyes wide as she bit down hard on the fabric in her mouth to hide the moans of longing.

 

As soon as she had managed to catch her breath, Angela wriggled a hand free to drag down her gag, her voice surprisingly controlled despite the flush between her thighs: “I want your cock. Now.”

 

Moira couldn't stop her own flush of surprise, she had never asked before, usually she had been the one to suggest the assortment of Sex toys that were hidden under her bed. But she wasn't going to deny Angela her request. Letting the other woman go, she pulled away and disappeared upstairs. The younger woman knew her way around her home from the many, many nights she had spent there in various states of undress.

 

The Irish woman took the few moments apart to strip, grabbing the strap on and securing it around her hips. She had always quite liked the sight of herself like this, even if Angela was almost purring in pleasure when she walked into the bedroom to join her, having already abandoned her panties.

 

For a few seconds the two women just gazed at each other, drinking in the sight of each others bare bodies. Moira had forgotten just how stunning the blonde was was, especially when every ounce of her was burning with need. Her lover barely gave her a moment to think before their mouths were pressed together again, naked flesh pressed together.

 

Without a word of complaint Angela let herself be pushed down into the bedsheets, her legs tangling easily around the others waist. The redhead settled herself between her legs, brushing the head of the cock against her heat, asking for permission before she pushed herself inside with one movement.

 

Angela cried out in pleasure, rocking up just enough to push the other a little deeper, taking the entire length of the toy inside her.

 

“Gods, I missed this.” Moira muttered before she could stop herself, slowly starting to thrust inside the other woman's heat, pressing her lips against her forehead. The younger couldn’t think of a reply, just clamped her legs a little tighter as she closed her eyes, tipping her head back with a moan of pure bliss.

 

“M-Moira…”

 

“Mm… You really are such a slut for me, Angela.” She smirked, kissing across her cheek to whisper in the others ear, she had learnt months ago that the sweet little blonde liked her teasing. As she spoke, she picked up the pace, snapping her hips against her lovers as she thrust the entire length against her: “I want to feel you cum against me. I want to hear you scream.”

 

Angela surrendered to her desperation, the intrusion pushing against every last sensitive inch of her cunt. Her entire body was under the older woman's control as she bucked against her, the pressure building in her lower body again as she curled both hands in the pillows, clutching for support. Moira was the only person who could make her feel like every ounce of her being was on fire, ready to implode at the smallest movement. 

 

Her lover could feel her body tightening, the whines of longing increasing as she grabbed the younger woman's hips and arched her upwards, adding her own groans of pleasure: “Do as you're told, Doctor Zeigler.”

 

As if her words where the final trigger, the blonde came undone against her cock, spilling against her with a cry.

 

Moira barley gave her a moment before she pulled away, pushing the Angel over onto her front. The other woman knew what to do, forcing herself into a kneeling position as she presented her ass to the older woman. The redhead brought her hand down across the pale skin, spanking her hard without a second thought. Angela moaned, burying her face in the pillow as she tried to control herself, the rush of pleasure from her second climax already giving way to a third.

 

“You’re such a little pillow princess, Doctor. Are you trying to hide how much you want my cock back inside you?” Her lover questioned as she traced her hand down the others back, smirking at the redness blooming on her ass. Angela didn't answer, earning herself another slap as the older knelt up between her legs, digging her nails into her hips as she pulled her back down to sheath her erection: “Let's put you to use, you dirty whore.”

 

Angela couldn't remember what happened next, her control lost in a haze of desperate cries as the other fucked her. She had never been pushed this hard before, her senses unable to process what was happening as another climax broke, followed by an equally satisfied groan of pleasure from the woman that almost fell off her, landing on the bed beside her. The irish woman couldn’t remember the last time she’d orgasmed, panting as she kicked off the strap around her hips and pulled the other sweat soaked body into her arms, burying her face in blonde curls.

 

Neither woman could manage to speak as they gazed at each other, pressing light kisses against lips. Angelas hips were shaking from pleasure, her thighs slick with lust as she managed to slip a hand under against the others cheek, stroking it gently.

 

“Happy Christmas?” She offered with a smile.

 

Her lover laughed, leaning into her hand. It was so typical of Angela to still be so sweet after sex, in that moment, she couldn’t resist smiling back at her.

 

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”


End file.
